Balada Para Siswa Gila
by Murasaki no Musume
Summary: Chapter 5: Masih dengan ToD! Tapi dengan peraturan baru juga dengan orang baru yang ikutan maen! Cekidot aja huahahaha! Review yaa
1. Chapter 1

**Balada Para Siswa Gila**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Multi Chapter, Bahasa gaul, Semua Chara merupakan anak SMP, gaje, abal, ababil, labil, gila, sinting, sarap, kalo gak lucu jangan ketawa, kalo misalnya udah baca fict ini dan mulai ketawa-ketawa sampe dikira gila mending stop baca, semua kegilaan tidak ditanggung author(?), typo(s), ada yang berdasarkan pengalaman nyata author dkk maupun bukan.

**Genre: **Humor, Friendship, Romance

**Rate: **T

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jangan Maho! [Erza, Simon, Bickslow]**

**A/N: First, maafin author yang udah bikin Bickslow jadi rada maho gitu. Btw, ini pengalaman nyata. Berani swear deh. v(^^")**

Erza's POV

Sore itu gue lagi nonton anime kesukaan gue di rumah, itu lho, anime yang ceritanya tentang anak berandalan yang nemu bayi berambut ijo di deket sungai yang ternyata bayi itu adalah anaknya raja iblis yang mukanya gak pernah dikasih liat, cuma suara ketawanya doang yang cetar membahana yang beberapa kali diperdengarkan di animenya.

"Ogaa!" gue teriak gara-gara ngeliat si Oga dikalahin sama Miki Hisaya, bocah yang pas SMP mau jadi temennya Oga tapi malah dikacangin dan ditonjok di hadapan musuhnya sendiri, jadilah dia begini pas SMA. _Btw_, gue demen teriak-teriak sendiri atau bahkan _fangirling_ sendiri kalo nonton anime, jadi hal kayak gitu udah biasa buat orang rumah gue.

Eh, ternyata ada telepon yang masuk lewat hp gue… Terus gue angkat. "Halo..?" kata gue di telepon. Si penelepon tampak gagap-gagap gimana gitu, dan terjadilah percakapan begini:

Gue: Simon, ngape nelpon gue?

Simon: A-ano… gue mau curhat, boleh kagak?

Gue diem bentar, sejenak gue mikir: "duilee, ni cowok, badan gede, tenaga gede eh curhatnya ke gue-_-"

Gue: Boleh lah, emang ngapa? Loe diapain? Ato jangan-jangan loe dibuang dari rumah ye?

Dia: Kagak Za, gue cuma takut jadi maho! Gue gak mau jadi homo!

Gue: Hah? Maksud loe? *bingung*

Dia: Emmm… Jadi, ceritanya gini… Gue kan mulai deket sama Wally, itu cowok yang jago maen game itu lho! Tau 'kan? Nah, gue minggu kemaren ke rumahnya dia, begitu juga dengan dia, dia ke rumah gue…

Gue: Owkay… Continue, continue… *ngambil oreo dari kulkas(?)*

Dia: Terus gue…! *histeris*

Gue: *keselek oreo(?)* OHOK! OHOK! Hoek… Kenape? Begituan sama dia? *mulai ngaco*

Dia: NGGAK LAH! GILA LOE ZA!

Gue: Ya lagian histeris gitu, cepet lanjutin..

Dia: GUE NGERASA DEG-DEGAN!

Gue: (dalam hati: dasar hombreng… gak heran loe dibilang maho, onnichan.) Hah? Kok bisa?

Dia: Gue gak tau.

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Simon nutup telponnya.

Oke. Gue masih bingung sama ceritanya… Yang gue tau, dia takut dirinya jadi maho. Gitu. Ya udah, karena si Simon cuman ngomong kayak gitu, gue pun gak bisa menindak lanjuti kasus pemahoan (?) itu.

Belom satu menit, si Simon nelpon gue lagi… "GUE JADI MAHOOOOO! KYAAA…!" lalu telponnya ditutup lagi.

Sebulan berlalu semenjak Simon jadi Maho… Sekarang dia udah normal lagi. Entah gimana caranya dah tuh, tapi dia balik normal. Ya gue sih happy-happy aja dia jadi normal. Tapi ya gitu deh, tetep aja jadi mesum. Namanya juga cowok kali ya..? Tapi coba aja sekali dia berani ngintip gue atau temen-temen gue… Gue bakar tuh anak(?)

Oke, kali ini kami _retreat._ Berhubung kelas akhir gitu, jadinya ada _retreat_. Mungkin guru-guru takut kami masih banyak dosa, jadinya nyuruh kami tobat dulu sebelom ujian nanti? Yah, lumayan lah, itung-itung kan pembersihan jiwa gitu *sok suci* terus juga kan kalo retreat tuh dapet makan gratis, minum gratis, tidur gratis, dan gratis-gratis lainnya(?) kecuali pulsa gratis(?)

Hari itu, jam lima pagi, gue dkk tuh retreat di kaki Gunung Hakobe… Dan udaranya, lumayan(baca: SANGAT AMAT) dingin. Ditambah lagi dengan kami yang mandi dengan air gunung, jadilah kami semua bener-bener kedinginan. Ada sih yang nggak kedinginan… Tapi itu juga si Vulcan Jadi-jadian SMP Fairy Tail alias si Elfman… Abis mandi tadi, dia bilang "LAKI GAK TAKUT DINGINN!" Padahal gue liat jelas tuh kaki udah gemeteran gitu -_- kalo kedinginan ya ngomong aja atuh mas…

Oke. Gue udah mandi, bibir gue sampe pucet-pucet gitu gara-gara mandi jam setengah lima pagi. Gue masih nungguin si Wendy, cewek semok berambut panjang dan sifatnya dewasa pake banget itu (silahkan bayangin Edo!Wendy XD *plok) gue nunggu di depan kamar mandi, pake handuk di rambut, ngeringin rambut gitu…

"Erza-chan~!" Panggil cowok melambai yang SANGAT gue kenal suaranya. Ngapain coba tuh anak jam 5 pagi udah rusuh gitu…

"Hn? Kenapa Bickslow?" Tanya gue.

"Itu, gue mau ngomong sesuatu ke loe, Za." Gue kira mah mau ngungkapin cinta… Eh ternyata beneran ngungkapin cinta… Ke **COWOK LAEN**. BERNAMA FREED JUSTINE! "Sebenernya, gue suka sama Freed, tapi gue gak pernah berani ngomong!"

Gue teriak. Panik. Mimpi apa gue semalem?! Semalem seinget gue, gue gak mimpi… tapi itu gak penting! Gue pengen pingsan rasanya… Si Wendy yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi pun langsung ngeliat ke arah gue "Nape loe Za?" tanyanya.

Gue masih shock buat ngejelasin. "I-i-i-itu!" kata gue terbata-bata. "S-s-s-si Bickslow!" gue nelen ludah begitu ngeliat Freed Justine, si cowok _otaku_ yang nyentrik itu jalan ke arah gue.

"Bickslow ngaku kalo dirinya maho dan suka sama Freed Justine." Kata gue dalem tempo cepet, jadinya gak jelas.

"Hah?!" Freed ngasih liat muka _**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ERZA?!"**_ dan gue ngeliat tatapan itu, lalu ngeliat ke Bickslow. Berharap si Bickslow ngejelasin semuanya ke Freed biar dia ngerti. Atau mungkin mati? *jder

Bener dugaan gue!

"Freed… Kamu tau gak kalo aku itu suka sama kamu?" kata Bickslow. Muka Wendy memerah, gue pucet, berharap punya kantong ajaib Doraemon dan bisa kabur naek baling-baling bambu ke pondok apa-kek-gitu(?), si Freed sendiri? Berusaha kalem walau tampangnya udah kayak ikan dikeluarin dari air dan mau dipindahin ke wajan berisi minyak panas.

"G-gue gak tau!" kata Freed lalu kabur ke bawah.

"Tunggu Freed, aku kan belom selesai ngomong..!" protes Bicsklow sambil ngejer Freed kemanapun ia berlari. Dan walau Freed bisa lepas dari Bicsklow pagi ini, malamnya ia tidak akan selamat.

**FREED SATU KAMAR DENGAN BICSKLOW. WOW.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: So? Direview yah Minna-san… Kalo ada pertanyaan "Ini asli?" jawabannya "Yes. 1000% nyata." Kalo pada gak suka akan saya delete kok ^^ .. Sementara kalo pada suka, saya lanjutin~


	2. Pantsu Maniac!

**Balada Para Siswa Gila**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Multi Chapter, Bahasa gaul, Semua Chara merupakan anak SMP kecuali kalo guru, gaje, **ga nyambung antara chapter yang satu dan chapter lainnya**, abal, ababil, labil, gila, sinting, sarap, kalo gak lucu jangan ketawa, kalo misalnya udah baca fict ini dan mulai ketawa-ketawa sampe dikira gila mending stop baca, semua kegilaan tidak ditanggung author(?), typo(s), ada yang berdasarkan pengalaman nyata author dkk maupun bukan.

**Genre: **Humor, Friendship, Romance

**Rate: **NAEK JADI** M** GARA-GARA BAHASANYA.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**That Pantsu Maniac?! [Lucy, Ichiya, Mystogan, Edo!Natsu]**

**[A/N: AGAIN! Ini beneran dan baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu! Animaa! *ngejerit kayak Mystogan(?)*]**

Lucy's POV

Rabu, 30 Oktober 2013

Hari kesialan gue, dan orang-orang yang gak suka hari Rabu.(?)

Pagi itu, gue berangkat sekolah, terus abis _Morning Assembly_ di aula sekolah gue, gue pun ke kelas, oke, ini terlalu biasa. Tapi entar juga ada yang nggak biasa kok (?)

Gue lagi berusaha buat nahan ngantuk di kursi gue, eh tiba-tiba seorang manusia dengan nama Ichiya ngedatengin gue. Penampilannya itu ya gitu(?) berwujud manusia walau menurut gue bukan manusia melainkan Dewa Otaku yang datang ke bumi untuk menularkan Ajaran (baca: virus) Ecchi-isme dan juga Hentai-isme.

"Lucy…" Panggilnya. Gue cuman bales, "apaan?"

Ichiya ketawa sarap, karena emang dia itu sarap sejati sampai mati *digampar* Ehm, yah, gitu deh. Dia aja pas upacara, ditanya 'siapa yang sakit?' malah jawab **'Saya seperempat sakit jiwa!'** sambil ketawa ala cetar bahananya itu.

"Loe tau gak, kemaren itu gue liat di webnya Mr. Choo (maksudnya Danny Choo), gue liat-liat nendroid sama figurine," katanya ngasih jeda buat gue biar gue ngerespon.

"Oh, terus?" bales gue males.

Mulai lagi, dia ketawa sarap bin gila lagi. "Hehehehehehe, gue ketemu figurine Miku yang…" Ichiya berenti ngomong. Terus mukanya jadi merah gitu, terus giginya nongol, terus ngisep darah—eh salah! Itu vampire ya? Tapi mirip kok. Kalo vampire ngisep darah, ini ngisep quota internet gara-gara keseringan browsing.

"Apa?" balas gue. Ya, semoga dengan gue bilang gitu, dia cepet-cepet jawab dan pergi ninggalin gue dan meja gue yang udah mulai terkontaminasi.

"Gue nemu figurine yang roknya Miku Hatsune bisa dibuka terus ada pantsu (pantsu: underwear) yang ada motivenya lho!" katanya semangat '42, ya iyalah, dia kan maniak Jepang sejati, makanya semangat '42, semangat Jepang saat ngejajah Negara Indonesia dan itu adalah tiga setengah tahun terkeji di Indonesia karena Jepang menjajah dan memerintah seenak jidat. *malah sejarah*

"Terus, gue mulai browsing tentang pantsu! Muahahahaha!" Sarap-meter meledak, menandakan kesarapan nih dewa udah overdosis. "Gyahahaha, ternyata pantsu itu ada yang polos, ada yang berenda, ada yang mini, ada yang—" STOP WOII, LOE CUMA BIKIN OTAK GUE JADI MESUM! DASAR DEWA SESAT AJARAN KEMESUMAN(?)

"Oh… Ok," kata gue nahan marah. Oh ya, coba deh habiskan satu minggu penuh dengan Richie. Dijamin hasilnya maksimal. Antara maksimal jadi ecchi-hentai maupun jadi otaku akut level 9999(?) dan juga, bisa jadi anda jadi extra penyabar, kalo ngadepin orang sabaaar banget.

Ichiya ngelenggang pergi.

Gue bernafas lega, ku rasakan hawa kebebasan yang telah sekian lama tak kujumpa, aku ingin sekali lagi mendapatkan rasa itu, rasa yang seakan telah terkubur jauh di dalam hatiku. *SOK PUITIS LOE!*

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia(?) dengan Madam Porlyushica. Si Medem(?) juga Wakil KepSek gue yang bener-bener kocak namun sadis. Yes. SADIS.

"Bu, ibu tau gak kalo saya lagi menggilai sesuatu?" kata Ichiya nantang sang Madam yang katanya maha-tau akan segala murid-muridnya.

"Tau lah…" kata Madam Porly lembut. Nah, kalo lagi kayak gini, si Madam bener-bener lembut, selembut pembersih ultra Molt* softener *digampar*

"Eheheh." Ichiya lagi-lagi ketawa sarap. Memang sarapers(?) sih si doi, demen nyarap(?) gitu. "Iya, saya lagi suka sama apa bu? Ehehehe.."

Gue yang udah gak tahan sama sifatnya Ichiya di kelas langsung teriak ke Madam Porlyushica dari tempat duduk gue di barisan belakang. "DIA ITU MANIAK PANTSU BU! YANG DALAM BAHASA INDONESIA DIBILANG KANCUTT!"

Si Elfman dari barisan depan langsung ngerespon. Biasanya dia bolot, tapi tumben dia bisa gak lemot gini. "BAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya. Nah, yang ini gak kalah dalam urusan sarap-menyarap sama Ichiya. Mereka rival dalam hubungan sarap-menyarap gini. "DASAR MANIAK KANCUUUT!"

Itu Guru berambut pink melotot ngeliat gue. Gue mendelik balik ngeliat dia, gue gini-gini juga takut sama tuh manusia… Gue takut kalo ternyata bener apa yang dibilang sama guru-guru laen, kalo Madam Porlyushica itu titisan Naga (?). "BENER KAMU KAYAK BEGITU, HAH, ICHIYA?!" teriaknya menggelegar cetar membahana.

"MUAHAHAHAH!" Ichiya balas ketawa, sarap tuh bocah… Tapi pas saat itu juga bel pelajaran berakhir. Dan karena guru tercinta gue itu juga ada janji sama orang, ya udah, kepaksa gue bungkam buat sementara, namun gue gak akan berenti ngelaporin kemesuman si Ichiya kalo dia begitu lagi! GA AKAN! INGET BAIK-BAIK, ICHIYA! DEMI TITANNN! *dibacok*

**.**

**.**

Satu hari berlalu, satu hari penyiksaan mental terhadapku telah berakhir, kutunggu kau, kelulusanku… dan selalu kutunggu. *MULAI LAGI-_-*

**.**

**.**

Kamis, 31 Oktober 2013

Halloween yah? Kalo di Barat kan biasanya pada pake costume dan dandanan zombie, vampire, gitu-gitu dah pokoknya, tapi disini gue ngeliat setannya asli. REAL! Namanya Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.

Sepagian itu, gue berasa lagi dikejer-kejer setan, satu badan gue keringetan, muka gue jadi merah, gue kehausan(?)… Bukan, itu bukan Ichiya yang ngejer gue. Tapi itu pelajaran OR… Dan sama Jiemma si sadis, guru OR gue nyuruh semuanya buat muterin lapangan ukuran 500x500m sebanyak 5 kali. Bayangin. Tapi beruntunglah karena neraka dunia itu udah lenyap dan kita diselamatkan oleh bel.

Gue pun masuk kelas, bertepar ria disitu untuk sejenak~

Natsu nepok bahu gue, cowok berambut girly itu ngeliat gue dengan tatapan horror. "Loe Lucy kan?" tanyanya. Gue nonjok dia, "YES AI EM, NATSU!" jawab gue.

Tiba-tiba Mystogan si cowok nerd kutu buku yang sering teriak-teriak bilang 'Anima' itu teriak ke Ichiya "DASAR MANIAK PANTSU!" Gila, cowok yang sedemikian suci taat beribadah itu ternyata bisa ngebacot juga.

Gue sama Natsu cuman bisa bengong, "Ini Mystogan ato dia punya kembaran dalam dirinya sih?" Pikir gue sama Natsu.

Konon, sampai hari ini dan sudah ku-publish cerita ini, masih sering terdengar yang teriak seperti itu, "Ichiya maniak pantsu!" demikian~

**Owari~**

Murasaki: ^^ gomene ceritanya beginian… Tapi emang bener begini ceritanya.

To **pidachan99**: Gomene Mysto gak terlalu (baca: DIKIT BANGET) tampilnya… Semoga di chap depan dia tampil lagi…

To **ErinMizuMizuna-san****: **Etto… NaLunya Cuma begini gak apa-apakah? ^^ kalo kurang kubuatin di fict next chap~!


	3. NYOBAR - The Impossible Mission!

**Balada Para Siswa Gila**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Multi Chapter,Bahasa gaul,Semua Chara merupakan anak SMP, Kaga nyambung antara chapter yang satu dengan yang lain, gaje, abal, ababil, labil, gila, sinting, sarap, semua kegilaan tidak ditanggung author(?), typo(s), ada yang berdasarkan pengalaman nyata author dkk maupun bukan.

**Genre: **Humor, Friendship, Romance

**Rate: **T

**A/N: **Yo, I'm back~! *ditimpukin* XD Reviewnya yaa~~! *entah kenapa jadi autis gini*

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 **

**NyoBar – THE IMPOSSIBLE MISSION! [Lucy]**

**A/N: ada dua part, satunya yang ulangan mandarin, satunya yang remedial fisika XD dua-duanya dari pengalaman nyata. Yang Ulangan mandarin itu nyata semua kecuali di bagian ngomongin majalah bokep.**

**Lucy's POV**

Jujur, loe tau gue 'kan? Gue males belajar, dan kalo ada ulangan bias ague belajar di menit-menit terakhir sebelom mulai. Yah, tapi lumayan lah, hasilnya gak jelek-jelek amat. Yang jelas di atas lima di bawah cepek(?)

Gue ngeliatin si Levy, cewek yang PASTI belajar kalo ada ulangan. Gue mikir: "emang hari ini ada ulangan apa?" sambil ngeliatin papan tulis yang ada agendanya, gue nepok jidat gue, "Sialan, gue lupa hari ini ulangan mandarin."

Gue ngelirik Mystogan, cowok yang kadang gila dan sarap juga kayak Ichiya yang lagi lari-larian di kelas, tapi Mysto masih lebih mending lah, sesarap-sarapnya dia, dia mentok-mentok teriak-teriak suruh yang laen tobat, bahkan ngejerit-jerit bilang "ANIMA!" gitu.

Hmm, oke, karena gue kadang ngeliat si Vulcan jadi-jadian itu yang gue gak mau sebut namanya (?) bikin contekan, gue juga sepakat nyontek.

Gue ngeliat si Titan—eh Vulcan, yah mirip sih. Kayak kakak adek gitu(?) gue ngeliat dia, dia mau nyelipin buku cetak mandarin di buku gambarnya.

Gak, gue gak vulgar gitu kalo nyontek. Gue nulis contekan di selembar kertas kecil, terus gue selipin di balik rok gue. Mana mau sih, guru ngecek rok gue? Berani? Gue aduin ke KomNas HAM! *eh

_Good timing_. Gue udah selesai bikin contekan, lalu si Laoshi yang namanya Loke pun masuk. "Zao an!" gak tau dah tuh dia ngomong apa lagi abis itu, pokoknya kita disuruh berdiri, terus duduk setelah ngasih salam. Yah, untunglah cuman berdiri terus duduk. Kagak disuruh skot-jump atau nyanyi gitu. Kan ribet kalo kudu pake gituan.

Sekedar info buat si guru mandarin yang namanya Loke. Dia orangnya tinggi, yah, demen pakek jas gitu sih ke sekolah. Rapi ya? Iye, tapi kayaknya sih buat tebar pesona.

Gue kembali duduk, terus gue ngeliat ada beberapa temen gue yang juga nyontek, salah satunya adalah Mirajane, juga Cana.

Singkat kata, ulangan mandarin dimulai. THIS IS WARRRRR!

Gue nyontek tanpa halangan, sementara si Vulcan mulai teriak-teriak frustrasi sambil ngasih kode ke temen-temennya yang laen. Dia ngasih kode dengan cara batuk-batuk gajelas, tapi gak ada yang respon. Kasian? Gak usah.

"Weh, pas tanding bola jam 1 kemaren, si Messi kemaren pake baju nomor 7 ya? Terus si Ronaldo pake nomor 1?" kata Gray. Gile loe ndro(?) gue ngerti jelas apa yang dia maksud. Maksudnya itu nomor satu jawabannya di pilihan nomor 7 baris pertama atau bukan?

Si Laoshi masih duduk diem baca majalah yang dia bawa. Tau dah tuh majalah apa, mungkin majalah semacem Weekly Sorcerer atau yang bisa disebut MAJALAH BOKEP.

Sekelas rusuh. Si Levy yang bingung, ada Gray yang dari tadi nanya soal Messi sama Ronaldo.

Akhirnya, si Vulcan nanya dengan vulgar(?) "Weh, Soucang yang mane?" tanyanya.

Kaga ada yang ngejawab pertanyaan dia. Rasain loe!

Akhirnya Gray buka mulut, "Di rumah gue ada tukang Soucang, yang teriak Soucang, Soucang, Soucang… Dia lewat pada pukul 15.00 sore." Katanya. Itu jelas banget oi! Kata soucang yang diulang tiga kali itu maksudnya jawabannya di baris ke tiga, dan pilihan ke lima belas.

"Oh gitu ya.. Entar gue beli deh Soucangnya, enak gak?"

"Enak."

Idih, masih sempet basa-basi segala.

SELESAI! Gue selesai nyontek, terus karena ada Bisca yang nanya ke gue, gue pun ngasih tau jawabannya dengan cara yang mirip seperti Gray, tapi beda kata.

Ada beberapa murid yang coba-coba ngulur waktu buat temennya yang lagi nyontek.

"Laoshi, cabe itu bahasa Mandarinnya apa?" kata seorang murid yang badannya tinggi gede, namanya Nab.

"Cabe? Emm… Bahasa Mandarinnya Ranchui (baca: Ran'cwe(?))" kata si Laoshi Loke.

"Hmmm… Kalo cabe-cabean artinya Rancwe-rancwean dong?"

"Woi, dasar kamu murid bokep, jangan pake bahasa mandarin buat yang gitu-gitu ya…" kata Laoshi sok berwibawa.

"Lah… itu buktinya Laoshi baca majalah yang ada gitu-gitunya pake bahasa Mandarin tuh," dengan muka sok diimut-imutin dan di polos-polosin, si Nab nunjuk majalah yang si Laoshi baca. Bener, itu majalah pake bahasa Mandarin dan isinya begituan.

Good job Nab! Gue salut sama loe. Akhirnya doi bisa bikin si Laoshi tutup mulut sampe detik terakhir. Dan berharap saja, acara Nyontek Bareng ini lancar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remedial Fisika [Erza, Edo!Wendy, Simon, Jellal, Mystogan]**

**A/N: Remedialnya nyata, tapi kalo bagian Mysto kena rabies itu nggak nyata. Ato mungkin nyata ya? Entahlah. Aku bingung *plok**

**Erza's POV**

Yes, gue tau gue bukan anak pinter yang demen belajar gitu semaleman. Yang ada gue tuh semaleman ngetik fanfiction, itu lho, cerita yang dibikin sama fans dari sebuah anime atau acara atau produk tertentu dan dipublish ke sebuah website bernama .net

Maka dari itu, gue remedial fisika. Perbaikan gitu. Karena ada satu ulangan fisika dimana gue dapet jelek banget. 8, tapi karena itu nilainya sampe 100, jadi anggepannya gue dapet 0,8. Rekor baru! YIPPIEE! *autis*

Sial. Remedialnya digabung, jadi gue kerjain bareng Wendy, Jellal, Mystogan. Malu juga sih gue kalo misalnya mesti bareng si Jellal. Itu anak udah SMA, tapi entah bejimane, si Carla, guru fisika gue karena gak mau repot, jadi remedialnya digabung. Dasar guru gak mau repot.

Guru fisika yang namanya Carla dateng. Gue gak suka sama dia, udah nyolot, rese, nyebelin, gak mau repot, idup lagi! Kurang apa coba?

"Nah, kalian pada bawa ulangannya kan?" kata Carla. Semuanya pada jawab "bawa" termasuk gue.

"_Waduh, si Jellal duduk di belakang gue. Situasi paling gak enak."_ Kata gue dalem ati. Gue takut entar si Jellal ngeliat gue yang udah kena Mental-Breakdown gitu malah ilfeel, terus bingung sendiri.

Wendy duduk di sebelah gue karena dia gak bawa soal. Dan anehnya, Carla percaya aja.

Remedial dimulai. Gue kasak-kusuk sendirian, diskusi sama otak gue yang udah mulai gak bener gara-gara remedial Fisika emang yang paling gue benci dari semua remedial.

Jellal ngeliatin gue. Bukannya gue geer, tapi karena emang gue lagi ngeliatin dia, siapa tau bisa dapet jawaban gitu, kan lumayan.

Mystogan, kembarannya Jellal yang beda kelas sama dia duduk di paling belakang, di pojokan yang penerangannya remang-remang kayak di kelab malam *digaplok* Mysto mulai ketawa-tawa ala psikopat! "Huehehehe…" tawanya. "Anima! Anima!" nah kan, bener aja, si Mysto itu kalo udah setress malah ketawa-tawa gitu. Liatin dah, bentar lagi berbusa tuh mulutnya, terus mulai gigit orang(?!). Yep, kata Jellal dia itu rabies.

"Ibu ke toilet bentar ya…" kata Carla. Yang laen sih senyum-seyum gak jelas, tapi gue tetep waspada, ngebayangin gimana kalo dia itu ke toilet tapi masang satu kamera-mikro yang disambungin ke HPnya, terus ngawasin kita dari kejauhan?! Kan ngeri. Psikopat banget sih jadi guru. *ITUMAHELOWOI

Wendy udah selesai dan lalu pulang dengan santainya. Yah, dia kan udah belajar sama Romeo—pacarnya di rumah, sementara gue belom! Siapa yang sudi ngajarin gue? Bokap nyokap gue mana ngerti sama yang namanya fisika?! Jawab! *plak*

"Za," kata Jellal dari belakang. Dia kayaknya ngerti banget sama situasi gue sekarang. Eh, Simon, temen gue yang katanya suka sama gue—digossipin temen sih gitu—ngelirik gue dari luar. Si Carla belom balik, _so_ gue diem aja si Simon masuk. Sebenernya pengen teriak histeris kayak orang mau diapain gitu, tapi kan di belakang ada si Jelly—eh Jellal, jadi gue gak bakal teriak gitu, lagian, teriak kayak gitu udah mainstream buat gue terapin di kelas. Mungkin entar gue gigit si Simon kalo deket-deket gue. Mungkin.

Jellal sama Simon saling ngelempar deathglare. Gue ngeliat ada naga indosiar lagi berantem sama gatotkaca di balik kedua orang itu. Sementara Mystogan masih cekikikan sendiri sambil berkotbah(?) bahkan, dia beneran buka buku agama terus baca. Sering sih dia begini. Sering.

Gue cuek, elahh, si Simon pengen gue tampol, sementara si Jellal mau gue tikem(?) aduh, brutal nih gue -_-

BERUNTUNG! Bu Carla masuk dan ngeliat ada naga indosiar lagi perang sama gatotkaca, gue gak tau dah tuh si naga ngeluarin sinar laser dan nembakin lasernya ke si gatotkaca ato si gatotkaca ngeluarin celurit sakti mandraguna buat ngebunuh si naga dengan berkata "DENGAN INI KAUAKAN KULENYAPKAN DARI PIKIRAN DAN KEHIDUPAN ERZA WAHAI NAGA SESAT! TERIMA INI! LEMPARAN CELURIT MAUT!" ato gimana gitu lah.

"WOI! SIMON! KAMU NGAPAIN?! MAU KERJASAMA SAMA MYSTOGAN YA?!" Kata Carla. Akhirnya, gue liat sisi baik tuh guru. Batin gue nari-nari, di ambang idup mati.

Oke, Simon udah out, si Carla—lagi-lagi tanpa curiga—ninggalin kelas dan berkata "Ibu tunggu di kantor guru ya remedialnya."

"_Beruntung."_ Kata gue dalem ati. Terus gue pengen jedot-jedotin kepala gue ke meja. Tapi Jellal ngeliatin gue dari belakang. Bingung juga kali ya ngeliat cewek yang saking stressnya sampe mau ngelakuin percobaan bunuh diri dengan ngejedotin kepala ke meja.

"Za," katanya lagi. Kali ini gak ada pengganggu, jadi gue bisa kali PDKT dikit sama dia. 3

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mysto ketawa cetar membahana. Gue serem sendiri ngeliatin dia. Ya Tuhan, kenapa nih manusia bisa ketawa kayak begitu sih?

"Za!" Jellal saking bete karena dari tadi gak jadi-jadi ngomong sama gue sampe teriak. Muahahaha. Akhirnya gue tanya "apa?"

"Kok loe cantik banget sih hari ini..?" katanya. DEMI ANIMA YANG SELALU DIOMONGIN MYSTOGAN. LOE KESAMBET APAAN JELLAL FERNANDEZ?! LOE NGAPA JADI GOMBAL-GOMBAL GITU?!

"Hah?" Gue cuman nengok dan ngomong 'hah' … Keren? Iya, makasih. Tadinya malah lebih parah, gue mau ngomong "Llal, ada upil tuh" saking stressnya.

KEAJAIBAN DATENG SETELAH GUE TEREAK-TEREAK NGOMONG ANIMA KAYAK MYSTOGAN. Really, gue jadi kayak anak ilang di tengah dunia per-fisikaan(?)

Tapi, akhirnya gue ngeliat trimens yang namanya Hibiki, Ren dan Eve. Mereka lagi latihan b-boys di kelas gue. Dan karena Eve tuh lagi senggang, jadilah dia ngajarin gue dan ngasih tau jawabannya.

TADAA! Gue keluar kelas dan ke kantor guru. Tapi suasananya serem-serem gimana gitu… Ada guru semacem Madam Porlyushika yang katanya titisan naga yang bisa nelen orang bullet-bulet, terus ada guru yang macam si Virgo yang merupakan guru konselor tapi kalo marah tanah bisa ambles(?), dan terakhir, ada Jiemma si guru OR yang killer setengah mati, kerjanya nyuruh lari di lapangan extra gede. Dan mereka semua natap gue.

Pucet. Gue pucet. Terus langsung gue kumpul ke bu Carla. Dan dia tanpa curiga nerima remedial gue. Terus gue balik lagi ke kelas. Rencananya sih mau ngambil tas. Tapi gue dicegat sama trimens sama Jellal dan parahnya, sama Mysto yang mulai kumat.

"AJARIN GUE ATAU…" Kata Jellal ngancem. Gue nelen ludah. Atau apa? Atau dia mau bunuh diri jangan-jangan(?) "ATAU… TEMENIN GUE SAMPE SELESE." Katanya melas.

Emang sih, dari tadi gue ga sempet ngeliat soal remednya si doi. So, akhirnya gue ngeliat soalnya, yaelah, ternyata aljabar. Gue lupa, kalo Bu Carla itu juga guru matematika. Dan akhirnya, gue ngajarin Jellal soal aljabarnya.

**-XXX-**


	4. ToD! The First Part

**Balada Para Siswa Gila**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Multi Chapter,** ADA OC DI CHAPTER INI**, Bahasa gaul,** KHUSUS CHAPTER INI, ADA MAGIC**, Semua Chara merupakan anak SMP, Kaga nyambung antara chapter yang satu dengan yang lain, gaje, abal, ababil, labil, gila, sinting, sarap, semua kegilaan tidak ditanggung author(?), typo(s), ada yang berdasarkan pengalaman nyata author dkk maupun bukan.

**Genre: **Humor, Friendship, Romance

**Rate: **T

**A/N: **Yo, I'm back~! *ditimpukin* XD Reviewnya yaa~~! *entah kenapa jadi autis gini* Maaf update lama~!

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Maen ToD!? –PART 1— [Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia]**

**A/N: Ceritanya nyata, walau darenya dan tempatnya gak begini XD **

Hari itu, kira-kira jam 5 sore di Asrama Magnolia—Sekolah yang bangunannya megah, mewah, keren, mirip kastil-kastil kuno gitu dah pokoknya—ada enam orang manusia yang lagi ngumpul di salah satu kamar teman mereka yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia.

"Jadi maen ToD?" Kata seorang cowok berambut pink yang namanya Natsu Dragneel, cowok yang cita-citanya nemuin bapaknya yang ilang pas dia masih kecil. Cowok ini cocok maen sinetron yang berjudul "Bapak yang Hilang" (?) kali ya?

"Muehehehe, jadi lah. Kalo gak jadi gue ogah dateng ke sini," kata temen si cowok rambut pink, Gray Fullbuster.

"Ya udah, ayo maen…" Kata Lucy Heartfilia alias si empunya kamar.

"Gray-sama…" kalo ini suara cewek stalker yang namanya Juvia Locksar. Dia tuh fans beratnya Gray Fullbuster sekalipun cowok itu udah pernah kecemplung di got deket asrama dan juga sering telanjang-telanjang gitu di depan orang banyak.

"Juvia juga ikut toh?" kata seorang cewek berambut merah. Ini yang paling waras dari antara semuanya yang udah sering demam pelajaran. Namanya Erza Scarlet.

"Kamu jahat banget deh 'Za, kasian tuh Juvia. Masa gak kamu anggep?" nah, ini suara cowok berambut baby blue yang punya tato—atau malah luka bakar(?)—di pipi kanannya. Namanya Jellal Fernandez, pacarnya si Erza Scarlet.

"Ya udah ah, mulai aja…" Kata Lucy mulai kesel karena gak mulai-mulai.

Mereka sekarang duduk dalam posisi membentuk lingkaran… Urutannya yakni: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal.

Lucy mulai, "Natsu, Truth or Dare?" katanya ke Natsu yang lagi bengong sambil ngiler. Jijik banget deh pokoknya.

Natsu mikir sejenak. Setelah lima hari pikirannya gak bisa refreshing gara-gara pelajaran yang sedemikian beratnya sampe otak Natsu rada geger sekarang.

"Gue pilih T aja… Buat pemanasan," kata Natsu sambil nyengir lebar. Yakinlah, kalo anak umur 3 taon pasti kabur ngeliatnya.

"Hmmm…" Lucy mikir. Seketika bohlam lampu animasi nyala di atas kepalanya Lucy. "Aha!" katanya. "Siapa yang lagi loe suka?"

Muka Natsu memerah gara-gara dia malu. Merah banget, sampe tuh cowok salah tingkah. "G-gue suka sama … L-loe Luce." Katanya. Lucy yang tadinya senyam-senyum sumringah sekarang malah nutup mukanya pake kardus Indomie(?) yang entah dari mana didapatkannya.

"CIEEEEEE!" Gray, Juvia, Erza dan Jellal nyorakin si Lucy.

"Lanjut ya!" kata Natsu natap Gray sinis dan dengan tampang membunuh. "ToD?!" kata Natsu.

"Gue sebagai cowok yang beneran cowok tulen milih Dare! Emang elo 'Tsu?" kata Gray ngejek Natsu yang tadi pilih T. Dan juga entah kenapa si Gray malah kayaknya kesambet Elfman, cowok yang gila dengan kata "Lelaki" walau bukan berarti dia suka sama lelaki.

Natsu ketawa ala psikopat. Terus dengan jari telunjuk mengacung ke arah Gray, dia bilang: "COBA LOE NYATAIN CINTA KE ORANG YANG LOE SUKA DI RUANGAN INI!" teriak Natsu. Juvia langsung salah tingkah dengan ngebenerin penampilannya.

"Oke. Karena gue udah terlanjur bilang dare tadi…" Kata Gray sambil nyengir gaje. "Dan karena gue udah suka sama nih orang sejek lama…" Gray ngelirik Juvia.

"GUE SUKA SAMA LOE DAN GUE MAU LOE JADI PACAR GUE, MAU GAK?!" Kata Gray udah kayak preman pasar malak orang tapi pake aksen rapper gitu(?) Juvia salting sampe terdengar dengan jelas dia bilang "ini mimpi kan? Ini mimpi kan?"

Mungkin Juvia kalo udah bisa pingsan dia bakal pingsan di tempat. Mungkin. Tapi sayangnya dia gak bisa pingsan gitu. Dan dia dihadapkan pada pertanyaan yang sulit. Tapi akhirnya, dia pun menjawab "T-tentu. A-aku mau."

PLOK PLOK PLOK…!

Semuanya kecuali Gray sama Juvia nyorakin mereka. Kalo bisa dibanjur sekalian gitu kali ya? Biar seru pake tepung sama terigu dicampur telor sama susu gitu. Jadi kue deh! Yaay *eh*

"Ah, sekarang giliran Juvia ya?" Kata Juvia. "Erza, ToD?"

"Ah, aku pilih T saja. Untuk pemanasan…" kata Erza sambil ketawa-ketawa.

"Hmm… Baiklah. Apa yang Erza suka dari Jellal?"

Erza salah tingkah sejenak. "Hmm… Sifat, penampilan… Yah, semuanya lah." Kata Erza terkekeh. Lalu ia tersenyum sadis(?) ke Jellal, pacarnya sendiri, "Truth or Dare?"

Jellal terdiam sejenak, kalau memilih _truth_ bisa jadi aibnya dibongkar habis-habisan, sementara kalau dare… bisa saja yang lebih mengerikan. "Aku pilih… Truth saja." Katanya.

"Hmmm… Truth ya…?" lagi lagi Erza ketawa ketiwi gak jelas, dan menurut rekan-rekan se-asramanya, itu tawa psikopat kalo lagi mau nyiksa mental tawanannya(?). "Berapa banyak majalah Weekly Sorcerer yang kau beli kali ini? Terutama yang ada photo-bucket Jenny Realightnya? Hmmm…"

DEG!

"T-tiga! E-eh! Empat!" kata Jellal gagap dan megap-megap, beneran kayak ikan kalo dikeluarin dari air terus ditaroh di minyak panas gitu(?)

"Hehehehe, oke, kusimpan itu untuk nanti~" kata Erza mengeluarkan handhponenya dan mengetik sesuatu di notenya. Mungkin itu hukuman untuk Jellal. _Who knows?_

Jellal ngelirik Lucy yang masih nutupin mukanya pake kardus indomie. "ToD?"

"ToD, hah?"

"GUE PILIH T! EH D! EH T AJA DEH!"

"PLIN PLAN LOE LUCE!" kata Erza pada akhirnya. Oke, Erza ngamuk, namun berhasil ditahan Jellal, yang gak yakin bahwa idupnya sebagai Jellal masih lama. Bisa jadi, dirinya bakal dijadiin jelly. Yep, jelly. Itu lho, makanan yang kenyel-kenyel(?) itu.

"Oke, oke…" kata Jellal dengan muka mesum—eh salah, muka troll gitu. "Hmmm… Loe suka sama Natsu gak? Kalo loe suka, silahkan tembak, kalo nggak, ya udah."

Lucy diem. Itu Truth tapi kok kayak Dare ya… "S-suki. Natsu-kun, daisuki."

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued **


	5. ToD! Second Madness

**Balada Para Siswa Gila**

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Multi Chapter,Bahasa gaul,Semua Chara merupakan anak SMP, Kaga nyambung antara chapter yang satu dengan yang lain, gaje, abal, ababil, labil, gila, sinting, sarap, semua kegilaan tidak ditanggung author(?), typo(s), ada yang berdasarkan pengalaman nyata author dkk maupun bukan.

**Genre: **Humor, Friendship, Romance

**Rate: **T

**A/N: **Maaf dah sekian lama gak publish ~~

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Maen ToD!? –PART 2— [Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia]**

Berlanjut dengan kisah gila Natsu dkk maen ToD. Dan sekarang, ini gilirannya Lucy. Dan barusan, dia bilang, dia suka sama Natsu.

Erza, Jellal, Juvia, dan Gray tentunya ngeliatin Natsu dan Lucy. Tapi semuanya tiba-tiba kaget gara-gara Natsu yang seketika teriak. "GUA JUGA LUCE! TADINYA GUA YANG MAU NYATAIN KE ELO! TAPI MALAH ELO DULUAN!" teriaknya dengan ludah yang muncrat-muncrat. Mungkin gak mau kalah sama Gray yang tadi nembak Juvia ala preman pasar, ini ala ular kobra muncratin racun(?)

"WEEEEEEEE!" yang lain nyambut dengan tepuk tangan serba meriah, juga dengan sorak-sorai ala cheerleader gadungan serta buangan(?). Untung si Gray ga sampe ngestrip-tease gitu. Karena kalo sampe, jadi gawat.

Lucy malu. Sementara Natsu mukanya merah banget kayak tomat. Yang lain malah makin napsu buat ngejailin kedua manusia ini.

Namun semuanya berubah saat negara api—eh! Maksud author, si Mystogan dan Ichiya yang ngedobrak masuk begitu aja ke kamar Lucy.

Mystogan ketawa ala cetar bahananya itu. "Huahahahahaha!"

Sementara Ichiya yang terkenal dengan tawa sarap sejagad raya itu ga mau kalah. Lalu ia pun ikut tertawa. "Muahahahaha!" bersama, jadilah duet duo orang sarap (?)

Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Erza, juga Jellal tentunya langsung cengo ngeliat aksi topan badai halilintar sarap(?) dua makhluk ini. Lalu Lucy selaku yang punya kamar langsung neriakin dua makhluk itu. "DIAAAM!"

Ichiya juga Mystogan langsung berenti. Terus ikut duduk di tempat yang lain duduk. Jellal bingung, kembarannya ini mau ngapain duduk di sini. Lalu Jellal buka suara. "Lu sama Ichiya ngapain di sini? Bukannya lu lagi maen uler tangga sama si Ichiya?"

"Yaah, gitu deh… Gue males. Terus gue inget lo lagi maen di kamar Lucy, akhirnya gue kesini bareng dia." Kata Mystogan normal. Ini perlu dimuseumkan. Soalnya selama fict ini, Mystogan ga pernah jadi normal sekalipun *digaplok*

Jellal ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti. Lucy malah bengong karena Ichiya mulai ngendus-ngendus ga jelas. Entah itu jurus apaan, tapi yang jelas kini jarak Ichiya dengan lemari pakaian Lucy menyempit. Ya, mungkin itu Pantsu no Jutsu yang gunanya buat nyari pantsu kali ya? Kaga tau dah.

Natsu langsung ngeliat Ichiya dengan tatapan mematikan yang seakan-akan ngomong: "MENDEKAT SATU LANGKAH LAGI, GUE BEJEK-BEJEK SAMPE JADI BUMBU SATE AYAM(?) LO!"

Ichiya kontan mengkeret di tempat gak berani mendekat ke lemarinya Lucy. "Aku ikut main truth or dare." Katanya. Yap, tumben normal.

Akhirnya, perubahan urutan pun terjadi. Urutannya sekarang jadi: Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Ichiya, Mystogan, Jellal.

Dan kini ada peraturan baru. Selama tiga giliran, setiap orang harus memilih pilihan yang sama. Jadi kalau misalnya sekali pilih dare ya akan mendapat dare terus selama 3 kali. Dan sebaliknya.

Erza memulai. "Lucy, ToD?" tanyanya.

Lucy menimbang-nimbang, mukanya kusut juga abis nembak Natsu terus disuruh mikir. "Dare deh." Katanya. Sungguh, pilihan Lucy itu sepertinya salah… Soalnya yang ngasih dare Erza. Dan biasanya Erza kalo ngasih dare itu… DI LUAR NALAR MANUSIA BIASA.

Erza ketawa-ketawa ga jelas. "Coba peragakan goyang itik!" katanya ke Lucy.

Sekarang ngerti maksud author dengan "di luar nalar manusia?"

Lucy malu banget. Malu to the max. Kayaknya pilihannya salah kalo maen sama orang-orang sekelasnya yang sarap semua kayak gini.

Terus dia mulai berdiri, terus menaruh tangan kanannya diluruskan di depan sambil membentuk angka 1, sementara tangan kirinya di posisi tolak pinggang. Lalu kakinya digerak-gerakin. Author masih ga ngerti gimana ngejelasinnya. Tapi yang jelas, begitu.(?)

Entah darimana, Ichiya tiba-tiba nyetel lagunya Zaskia si artis Indonesia yang judulnya "Satu Jam Saja" .. Natsu cengo ngeliatin aksi pacarnya itu goyang itik di hadapannya, Erza ngakak, Juvia nahan tawa. Sementara Gray sama Jellal Cuma senyum-senyum ngeliat temannya begitu.

Akhirnya Erza nyuruh Lucy stop goyang itik. Dan permainan berlanjut. Sekarang giliran Juvia.

"Juvia pilih truth." Katanya.

Lucy berpikir sejenak. Lalu nanya. "Juvia kenapa suka sama Gray?" tanyanya. Spontan Juvia blushing to the max.

"Itu… Ya, soalnya… Ehmm… Gray selalu baik sama Juvia. Belum lagi, dia tuh orang yang bisa nerima Juvia apa adanya. Makanya Juvia suka." Lagi, semuanya nyorakin Juvia dan Gray.

"Gray." Panggil Juvia. "ToD?"

"Dare aja…"

"Coba striptease disini."

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini syok bin kebakaran jenggot ngeliat cewek ekstrim yang barusan ngomong gitu. Gray sendiri ngeliat pacarnya dengan pandangan "WHAT?!"

Karena ngeri sama temen-temennya yang udah mulai kambuh sarapnya, Gray pun ngelakuin striptease. Biasanya emang buka baju sih kalo di kelas. Tapi ini kan pake langkah-langkah striper. Jadi beda gitu kesannya. Dan author ga bisa nyeritain gimana. Karena kalo author nyeritain… Ratenya nambah huahahah.

Gray malu banget abis dikerjain gitu. Dan lebih parahnya, sama pacarnya sendiri pula. Terus Gray duduk lagi, dan nanya ke Natsu, "ToD?"

"DARE! KARENA LUCY-KU PILIH DARE, AKUPUN DEMIKIAN!" kata Natsu berapi-api. Gray langsung nyeletuk. "Halah, bilang aja ga mau dikatain banci, kan?"

"Oke," lanjut Gray. "Coba loe nyanyi Fall For You-nya Secondhand Serenade!" kata Gray sadis.

Inilah kelemahan seorang Natsu Dragneel. Yak! Nyanyi. Tapi karena udah disuruh gitu… Yasudahlah, dia pun berdiri. Terus sambil nyanyi, dia mendekat ke arah Lucy.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I'll fall for you.. Over again, don't let me change my mind.."_ katanya sambil megang tangan Lucy. Yang lain tepokin tangan, sementara Mystogan dan Ichiya… Ngakak gak jelas. Ya, biarkanlah, asalkan ga ngeganggu adegan Natsu-Lucy barusan. Dan author, author cuman terharu sama adegan yang barusan ia tulis, karena selama jadi author yang NaLu shipper, baru kali ini dia bikin yang beginian #abaikan.

Natsu malu, terus langsung duduk ke tempatnya yang semula. Dia lalu teriak ke Ichiya. "ICHIYA! TOD?!"

Ichiya langsung bales teriak. "TE AJAA!"

Natsu senyum penuh kemenangan. "Loe itu homo ga?" tanyanya pada Ichiya.

Ichiya bingung mau jawab apa. Tapi kemudian dia jawab juga. "SEPEREMPAT MAHO DAN TIGA PEREMPAT TIDAK!"

Natsu cengok. Gray dan Jellal mundur sedikit dari posisinya kini. Sementara Lucy dan cewe-cewe lainnya juga ngeliat Ichiya dengan tatapan "iyuwh-banget-sih-nih-orang"

Lalu Ichiya ketawa. Ketawa penuh kesarapan dan kegilaan "Huahahahaha!" dia nanya ke Mystogan, sahabatnya yang setia itu.

"ToD?"

"T! Anima!" kata Mystogan. Ga jelas maksud "Anima" di akhir katanya itu apaan, tapi yang jelas, dia milih T.

"Emmm… Siapa orang yang pernah ataupun lagi elo suka di sekolah ini?" kata Ichiya. Tumben pertanyaannya normal.

"ANIMAAAA!" Mystogan ngaco lagi. Tapi ternyata dia ngaconya boongan(?) "GUE SUKA SAMA KNIGHTWALKER!" katanya terang-terangan.

Jellal senyum-senyum ga jelas ngeliat kakak kembarnya bilang gitu. Terus dia pun ditanyain. "ToD?"

"Dare, kalo T entar lo bilang gue ngikutin elu lagi." Kata Jellal poker face.

"Coba gombalin pacar loe si Erza," kata Mystogan menggantung. Terus dia ketawa. "Tapi harus ada unsur anima nya!"

Jellal diem sejenak, mikir. Terus diapun mulai melancarkan segenap gombalannya. "Za, kamu tau gak bedanya kamu, sama anima yang selalu dibilang sama Mystogan?"

Erza geleng-geleng. "Engga."

"Kalo anima itu berarti jiwa, dan Mystogan suka banget ngomong gitu. Sementara kalo Erza itu belahan jiwaku dan hanya milikku." Katanya. Entah ini gombal macem apaan, soalnya aneh juga isinya.

Erza malu-malu. Sementara yang lain senyum-senyum. Dan Mystogan yang seketika teriak: "GOMBAL LOE GA MUTU 'LLAL!" katanya.

"YA UDAH SIH, BODO AMAT" balas Jellal.

"Lanjut-lanjut!" seru yang laen.

"Halah!" seru Gray tiba-tiba. "Loe ga liat si Natsu udah tepar?" katanya sambil nunjuk Natsu yang matanya udah merah, menandakan dia ngantuk banget.

"Gimana kalo udahan aja?!" usul Erza kayak ngajakin ribut.

"Yodah!" sahut Gray gak kalah brutal, kayak orang mau ribut. Sementara Juvia, Lucy, dan lainnya udah mulai sweatdrop ngeliat orang-orang ini.

"Sudah-sudah…" kata Jellal layaknya seorang penengah yang adil, arif, bijaksana, dan tidak sombong(?) "Mending tidur yok!"

"Za, loe mau tidur di kamar gue?" tanya Jellal. Kesambet apa ini anak?

BUAGH!

Jellal sukses kena tonjok. "Jangan mesum di depan gue." Terus, cowok itupun langsung sujud-sujud minta maaf di lantai. Sementara Ichiya sama Mystogan udah kabur duluan, Lucy udah langsung naek ke tempat tidurnya, dan Gray udah pamitan sambil gendong Natsu yang ternyata udah berada di alam sebelah (baca: alam mimpi)

"Ya udah say," kata Erza. Ini juga entah ada apa, bisa manggilnya pake "say" gitu. "Sono tidur. Aku juga mau tidur di kamarku."

Setelahnya, mereka pun bubaran. Lalu ya tidur di kamar masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
